Not your regular Prince Charming
by becsmc
Summary: Snow's ex husband, Charming shows up wanting her back. Bigby tried to hide his jealously as best as he can to support Snow but is finding it very difficult. Snow starts to find it very hard to decide whether to give her cheating husband a second chance. Contains Violence and Strong Language
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long night. Bigby was tired and quite frankly he didn't want to be disturbed. Bigby walked into his apartment, it was in quite a tip. He had a lot on his mind and had no business in cleaning it up anytime soon. He rubbed his forehead and grumbled to himself as he walked over to his sofa chair. He sat back and lent his head right back. He slowly turned his head and looked to the table at the side and lifted his remote and turned on the TV.  
>"What a load of crap..." Bigby mumbled to himself as he was flicking through the channels. Crap Dramas. Crap News. Crap crap crap. And then popped up a not so crap old black and white film, Bigby was a sucker for old films. Bigby lit a cigarette and enjoyed a good smoke whilst watching the film.<p>

He then heard footsteps coming down the hall, but it could have been Beauty or Beast since their apartment is on the same floor. So he ignored it, he turned his head back to the TV. He then heard a huge sigh from outside. But still he ignored, he was relaxing. Until he heard a crash or a bang, he would stay put in his chair.

All of a sudden Snow came threw the door making Bigby jump. He thought he locked the damn thing. When he saw it was Snow, he calmed down but he still softly snapped to her "Jesus Snow! Could've knocked!" he rubbed his eyelids as he took another drag from his cigarette, as he blew out his smoke he looked to Snow. She had her arms crossed, her eyes shut tight, facing down to the ground. She looked very frustrated, tapping her right foot lightly. He clearly now knew something was up.  
>Bigby tilted his head "What's wrong?"<p>

Snow didn't open her eyes, she just shook her head and sighed. So Bigby pushed her again "Snow?"  
>Clearly she came to him to talk. So she may aswell get on with it. She finally opened her eyes but still didn't look up "Give a smoke?"<p>

"What?" he asked with a little laugh "Snow you don't smoke"

"Well I am now, give me a smoke"

"No I'm not gonna give you a smoke, it's a bad habit"

"Then why do you smoke?" she finally looked up to him with her eyebrows now raised to him. He then put his cigarette out in the ash tray.

"Its a habit that I'm happy to have so you don't have it" he gently said with a tiny smile to try and get rid of the tension. Snow still didn't smile, she rolled her eyes at his little 'amusing' line and sighed softly again. Bigby licked his lips "Out with it"

Snow looked back again to him, she looked down to her shoes "My erm...my husband is back"  
>Bigby gulped rather heavily and frowned "Charming?"<p>

"I've only had one husband, Bigby" she looked back up to him and said sternly. Bigby then rolled his eyes, of course he knew that.

"So what does he want? Is he causing you trouble" Bigby asked in a very protective tone

"Not particularly...well maybe a little"

"What does he want then?"

"...Me" Snow rubbed her face with her palms as she walked towards the fan then with her hands on her hips. Bigby lit another cigarette. He ran his hand through his hair and lent his elbows on his knees leaning forward on his chair "You?"

"Yes me, he said that he made a mistake cheating on me, he's left Rose, he wants me back and all that crap"

Bigby nodded as he took in a drag, he said as he blew out the smoke "Well it's not like you're gonna go back to him is it"

Snow remained silent. Bigby then looked up from the floor as her silence indicated that she was thinking about it "Snow!" he raised his voice as he stood up, not believing that she was actually thinking about this. Snow unfolded her arms "I didn't say anything!"

"Which was the problem, you aren't thinking of going back to him are you? You've gotta be fucking kidding me"

"He's my husband, Big"

"Ex Husband, Snow"

"But still, I loved him once, and if he says he still loves me why should I pass it down?"

"Because he said he loved her before and yet still fucked your sister!" His words were true bit harsh, he could tell that he heard her feelings by her face. He shouldn't have yelled. He sighed and took a deep breath "Snow I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings"

"Well you did" she snapped back, she tried to not get emotional. In front of Bigby she liked to be hard as nails, she tried to keep her walls up. Although in cases like this, he could see through them.  
>"Snow please, I am sorry"<p>

Snow shut her eyes for a moment to gather her thoughts and then looked to him "It's fine"

"Okay...so what are you going to do" Bigby calmly asked walking a little bit more forward to her. Snow didn't move, she let him get closer. She looked at him straight in the eyes and said with a cry "I don't know" she shrugged. Bigby show how upset she was and trued his best to comfort her. He placed his hand on her arms and gave her a tight yet brief hug. Letting go of her slowly he looked down to her but his hands remained on her arms.  
>"Whatever you decide to do, I know I can't stop you...but make sure you know what you're doing, Snow, but you should know even know I've never met him...I don't like him"<p>

Snow pulled a half smirk "Rather judgmental-"

"I don't like him from what he did to you, which is even more why I'm telling you to be careful, I don't want to go all big bad wolf on him"

Snow appreciated the way Bigby was. She smiled "Thanks Bigby...I better go, I'm sorry to bother you"

"You can bother me with anything" he lowered his arms and slid his left on into his pant pockets.

"I'll remember that" she laid her hand on his arm for a moment as she walked past him towards the door "Thanks for your advice, Bigby, I needed a friend"

"Well, you got me" his muttered with a light tone. Snow nodded "I know I do...bye" she said as she was almost out the door, a second later she was out of the flat and was gone. Bigby clenched his fist, he walked over to the table with the fan on and kicked one of the legs breaking it instantly. He then picked up the fan that was on the floor and launched it across the room, his eyes lit yellow, but he soon stopped his wolf format and tried to calm down. He just didn't understand, he had been in love with Snow for so long, he had been there for her, they had something they still have something even if Snow doesn't know it or if she does she certainly doesn't admit it and now her cheating husband is back she is confused and doesn't understand how bad this whole mess could turn out. Charming was always a dick. Colin came outside Bigby's bedroom.

"Well, that was intense"

"What the hell are you even doing here Colin?!"

"I came here about fifteen minutes ago, you left the door unlocked"

"You don't even have hands to get in!"

"Beauty let me in, she's a doll" Bigby shook his head with his hands on his hips, he walked back forth a little at a short length. Colin walked a bit more forward

"So...look I'm sorry, Bigby, I know that musta' been hard"

"What're talking about?" Bigby tried to play it cool. But it wasn't working on Colin. Colin could read him like a book "Her husband back in town want her back, can't be easy for you since your head over heels for the girl"

"It's Snow's life, it's her choice who she wants to be with, I'll still there for her as a friend"

"Yeah cause that's what you truly want" Colin laughed walking over to the sofa couch. Bigby groaned and walked over to the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of Whiskey and swigged it down quickly. He poured another. Then another. And then one more time after that. He then stopped himself before he carried on till he got drunk. Bigby slowly dragged himself into his bedroom and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Snow stepped outside the building and looked up the window that was Bigby's apartment. She wrapped her arms around herself as it was cold outside. She got into her car and sat there for a while, all of the sudden her phone went. She didn't even know why she carried around the big thing in her car, it just got in the way. But it had it's uses.<p>

"Hello?"

"Snow, it's me"

"Oh, hello Charming"

"Hi...so can I see you? Please I just want to talk?"

Snow paused for a moment and looked out the window back to the window, she saw a shadow of Bigby in his window, pacing back and forth.

_I can't stop you...but make sure you know what you're doing _

She took her eyes away from the building, away from Bigby, she closed her eyes and said "Yes, I'll see you"

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave reviews below on what you think of the first chapter. Update soon.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"So she's actually met up with him?" Beauty asked as she was walking down the hall with Bigby. He had explained everything to her. It was the next morning after Snow had come to his apartment and since Colin was crap at advice, Beauty was just about the only friend that could be helpful.  
>Bigby scratched his scruff beard and nodded "Yep"<p>

"How do you feel about it all?"

"Let's put it this way, I broke my table and fan"

Beauty sighed "Oh Bigby...I'm sorry" she gently put her hand on his back for a moment. He hated that people were saying sorry to him, he hasn't lost Snow. Not totally anyway. He didn't say anything, he just looked at her in a grateful way.  
>"You still working at that sleezy hotel?"<p>

"No, thank god...ever since you locked up the crooked man things have been a lot easier for Beast and I"

"I'm glad to hear that Beauty, truly I am"

"Thanks, Bigby, well I better go, Beast is expecting me to meet him at the diner so I'll see you later"

"Yeah okay" Bigby nodded as he was going to the office where he knew Snow was going to be. "Good luck" Beauty whispered before she headed out the door, giving Bigby a reason to smile and cracked a little muffled chuckle as he walked to the office.

Bigby got into the office to see Snow lent against her desk with her right foot over her left, looking down at some sort of paper work. When she heard the door open she knew it was him "Sleep in?" he couldn't tell whether she was giving a dig or just making light conversation

"Yeah sorry, had a er-long night" Snow looked up to him without lifting her head from her paperwork "I could say the same" Snow said with a sigh as she placed the documents on her desk then turning back to face him. Bigby acted like he 'almost' forgot about the little incident last night.  
>"Oh...yeah right the husband thing...so how is Not So Much Charming?"<p>

Snow grew a tiny smirk at his witty comment but didn't comment on it "He's, _desperate_"

Bigby walked closer to her and stood next to her with his arms crossed, not taking his eyes off her as he waited for her to talk. She noticed his eyes on her but again didn't address it, she did glance to him though and then looked away again "I said I'd see him last night, so he asked me to meet him at his new flat that he bought, so it was clear to me that he was planning on sticking around...I don't even know why I went round if I'm honest, after the talk with you I...well I didn't really feel like giving him a shot but then again after the talk a part of me did...I went round there and he started begging me to take him back, he was on his knees"

Bigby raised his eyebrows, Snow looked at him "No I mean it, he was literally on his knees"

"Oh" he mumbled trying not to laugh "So what did you do?"

Snow then dropped her small smile and then covered her face with the palm of her hand and sighed. Bigby was sensing that she was getting upset. He remembered when she first told him about the affair that was happening between Charming and her sister Rose. He had never met Charming but he had met Rose and he was very shocked, she seemed like such a nice and genuine girl. He thought that she was much like Snow. He was very wrong clearly. The affair was four years ago, and Bigby and Snow knew each other for only four months when it happened but they still had a strong connection from the very start. The affair did effect her, it did give her trust issues and made it hard for her to open up to people, even to Bigby. She found it easier with him as time went on. He placed his hand on her back and gently rubbed it.  
>"I'm sorry if I upset-"<p>

"No, no of course you didn't...it was just seeing him you know? He hurt me a lot, and him coming back...it's kind of fucked my mind up"  
>Bigby was a little surprised to hear Snow use such a strong curse word. She rarely ever swears.<br>"So wait, he came all the way back from Europe to 'win' you back?"

Snow shrugged and nodded "That's what he said"

_'Something doesn't sound right' _Bigby thought. Snow took a deep breath and stood up properly from leaning on her desk. She opened her draw and started searching for something, the documents she wanted weren't here. When she remembered that she left them at her apartment she was soon out the door  
>"I'll see you later on, okay?"<p>

"You always do" Bigby mumbled to her which caused Snow to smile. When she left, Bigby slid his hand in his pocket and brought out a cigarette along with a lighter. He put the cigarette in his mouth and lit it. Bufkin suddenly flew in out of no-where.

"Oh, hello Bigby" Bufkin greeted.

"Hey Bufkin" Bigby looked to the magic mirror as he inhaled from the cigarette, he slowly walked over to it. The Mirrors face soon appeared "Oh it's you"

"I need to see someone"

"Well that was clear enough, but remember-"

"I don't have time for the goddamn magic words just do as I say"

"Fine...who do you request"

"Show me Prince Charming"  
>Bufkin looked to Bigby oddly not wondering why he was getting involved that was obvious enough. But to why he was physically going through spying on him. He was up to something.<br>The mirror shifted to reveal Prince Charming. He was tall and slim, blonde short hair with emerald eyes and was clean shaven. So basically he was the exact opposite to Bigby. He was in his flat, unpacking a bag. He only had the one bag though, which was odd considering he said he was moving here. Wouldn't someone have brought a suitcase when moving? Bigby crossed his arms "Okay, I've seen enough of him...show me...Rapunzel"

"Rapunzel? Why Rapunzel?" Bufkin asked as mirror located her, Bigby glanced to him "She's my cousin"

No one would have guessed that somewhere down the line these two fairytale characters had a relation. Bigby's father was brothers with Rapunzel's father. Neither of them were werewolves but their father and mother was, it skipped a generation and then it landed on Bigby and Rapunzel. The stories were true she was locked away by a witch for her hair, but when she discovered Rapunzel's 'feature' she had more of an excuse to lock her up. When Eugene, the handsome thief was fell in love with Rapunzel found out, yes he freaked but they worked past it. After all it's not like they sit at the moon howling every-night. Rapunzel was three years younger than Bigby, she had less things to worry about than Bigby but took things just as seriously when she did have things to worry about. She was full of mischief and witt. She was a thief for a long time after on the run from the witch with Eugene and had many talents to do so without getting caught, Bigby made a deal to her that if she cut down on the theft, he wouldn't lock her up. Beside it was only little things, just handy work and skill no guns or violence was ever

involved.

The mirror shown, Rapunzel in the Trip Trap. Bigby dismissed the mirror and went to walk over to the door. Bufkin quickly asked Bigby as he opened the door  
>"Why do you need to see her right now?"<p>

"Punzie has...skills, she can help me, if Snow comes back just tell her I have some business to attend to"

"That will sound suspicious"

"Then you come up with something"

* * *

><p>The Trip Trap was pretty busy tonight, although having six people in this place instead of the usual two was always considered a busy night. Gren was playing pool with Jack when Bigby walked in "What do you want Sheriff?" Gren hissed. They never seem to play nice no matter how much they help each other from time to time. Bigby ignored him and looked around. Rapunzel got sick of her long hair and soon cut it down to the level on her shoulder blades. Of course it lost it's blonde and went a light brown. She, like Bigby had brown eyes. She wasn't the twig figure that she was in the books, although she did have a nice slim figure she also had curves. He could smell her a mile off. Wolves can smell other Wolves almost too easily. He turned his head and saw the back of her.<p>

"Punzie"

Rapunzel put down her bottle of beer and slowly turned "Bigby, it's been a while"

"It's only been a month"

Rapunzel shrugged "So what's up?"

"I need your help"

"That bit was obvious, but I mean what for?"

"...I need you to help me do a break in to an apartment"

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave thoughtsreviews **


	3. Chapter 3

"You want me to what?" she laughed thinking that her mind and ears was playing tricks on her. Bigby grunted rolling his eyes "You heard me"

"I see..." Rapunzel crossed her arms and then pointed to him "And will you be arresting me or yourself after this?"

"Come on Punzie, I really need your help with this"

Rapunzel looked around and then looked back to him, she nodded  
>"Fine, where is the place?"<p>

"South Bronx"

"Whoa" Rapunzel stopped herself and him from walking "You want me to break into a Prince's apartment?"

"Does it make a difference?"

"Bigs, you're the goddamn sheriff, you know for fact committing a crime against royalty is a double no no"

"Don't worry, you got me by your side"  
>Rapunzel rolled her eyes, she slid her hands in her back jean pockets and then walked past him and outside the bar.<p>

* * *

><p>Bigby had gotten the address from Bufkin for Charming's apartment and then they went straight to it. Bigby looked out in case anyone came past, but luckily Charming's apartment was in the corner compared to the others and was almost out of sight. Rapunzel had her two little 'tool' to use to pick the lock.<p>

"How come Snow isn't here? You two are always joined at the hip"

Bigby didn't answer at first, Rapunzel turned her head to get him in her sights. His silence spoke to her "She doesn't know you're here or doing this does she?"  
>Again she remained silent and again the silence spoke to her.<br>"Who's apartment is this?"

"That's...that's classified Sheriff business" Rapunzel sighed, she stopped picking the lock. She stood up, looked and him and began to walk away. She knew that Bigby would tell her if she did that "Okay wait wait!" Bigby moaned as even he knew that she got her way. Rapunzel stopped, she smirked to herself and then turned around with a straight face.  
>Bigby folded his arms "It's Charming's apartment"<p>

"As in ex husband to Snow Charming? The Charming who cheated on her and left to Europe, that Charming?"

"Yes that Charming"

"So he's back or something"

"Yeah for Snow-"  
>She stopped his sentence by look on her face, suggesting what everyone else also knew. That he was jealous. And yes he was but he also felt like something was wrong, that was no excuse.<br>"But listen I'm not jealous"

She laughed.

"Okay maybe I am a little but listen, something is not right with this guy okay? I don't trust him"

"Of course you don't, he cheated on the women you love and now that he's back you-"

"Rapunzel please don't give the pity talk, I'm serious here, just help me...please"

Rapunzel stared at him for a moment, she said nothing. She then walked forward and back over to the door, crouching down and resumed to pick the lock.  
>Bigby looked at her and hesitatingly said "...Thanks"<p>

"It's fine, I'm used to doing favors for you"

The lock clicked open, Rapunzel turned the handle and pushed it forward. She stood up and glanced to Bigby. They both stood in the door way looking into the apartment "Nice work" Bigby nodded.

"Thanks, Big bad first" Rapunzel held her arm out for him to go first

"Thank you little bad" Bigby grumbled a laugh as he walked in, Rapunzel followed and shut the door behind her. "So what are we looking for exactly?"

"Anything suspicious, just search everywhere, if something doesn't look right show me"

"Sir yes sir" Rapunzel mumbled as she walked away from him and over to searching. "I don't appreciate the sarcasm" he grumbled back that she ignored but laughed quietly to herself quietly. They searched for ages but it seemed that nothing was around for either of them to pick up on. Rapunzel found it all hopeless in the first place to be searching but she also knew that instincts were very accurate especially when it came to Bigby's instincts. It's been like that for as long as she can remember.

"Find anything?" Bigby called to her. Rapunzel shook her head and called back "No, you?"

"No..." he angrily groaned, banged loudly on the side table getting too frustrated. Rapunzel heard the bang from down the hall. "Calm down!" she warned him, she knew how quickly he could change his form to half wolf from getting so pissed.

Bigby closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose to keep his cool.  
>As Rapunzel was rooting through the draws in the bedroom table, she began to dig around the draw. She found something. It was a letter, she unfolded it and began to read it "Oh god..." she mumbled to herself. Still looking to the letter for a moment as she walked out the bedroom "Bigs"<p>

Bigby turned to her and saw her face "What is it?"  
>Rapunzel shook her head as she handed it to him slowly<br>"Something bad concerning Snow"

Bigby looked to her, Rapunzel nodded to push him to unfold and read it "Bigby, Snow is my friend too, read it and you'll react just as shocked as I am"  
>Bigby gulped heavily, slowly he began to unfold the letter. Just as his eyes were about to lay on the letter, they heard keys jingle from outside. Charming was back and by the sounds of it Snow was with him. Rapunzel reacted how she'd always react in these situations...she jumped behind the sofa<br>"What're you doing?" he whispered "What I always do when this happens!" she whispered back.  
>Before Bigby himself would go in hiding, the door opened. Snow and Charming entered the room staring at him.<p>

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Snow sharply asked in a very stern and angry tone. Bigby tried to cover his tracks "I heard about someone having a stash of drugs in their house-"

"Well I've not besides you need a warrant or something!" Charming snapped. Bigby turned to Charming "I don't recall talking to you...what're you doing here Snow?"

"Whoa hey Bigby, you broke into his apartment...you aren't in a position to question me but he had something of mine and how could you even know how to break into an..." she stopped herself when she was something or infact someone move from behind the couch. She already had a good guess but she pointed to the couch weakly and sighed out "Who is that?"

Bigby looked behind him to the couch and looked back to her, he tried to get the heat off Rapunzel "Couch?"

"Behind the couch Bigby"

Bigby remained silent. He sighed. Snow shook her head and walked forward in front of the couch, she crossed her arms "Rapunzel, get out"

Rapunzel waited for a moment and then jumped up "Hey, Snow"

"Either two things is going on here, either you were breaking in to his apartment and he caught you but because he's big devoting cousin he is covering your ass or...he put you up to breaking into the apartment because he is on a 'hunch' about Charming so which is it?"  
>Rapunzel looked to Bigby not knowing what to say. He shrugged in a way to give up and may aswell telling her the truth. But still she lied.<p>

"The first one" Rapunzel nodded with a shrug. Bigby sighed. She was trying so hard to keep straight and away from thieving, and now thanks to him she is made to look like she is back to doing wrong.  
>But, Snow turned to Bigby and stated "She's lying"<p>

"No Snow I'm-"

"I respect you trying to protect him, but I already knew the answer even before I made up the first statement" Rapunzel bowed her head down.

Snow turned to Bigby and softly yet still sternly asked "Why?"

"Something isn't right with this guy"

"You mean her husband?" Charming snarled, Bigby again turned and repeated what he said before "I don't recall talking to YOU" Bigby viciously pointed being held back by Snow as she placed her hand on his chest.  
>"You the fuck are you to her?" Charming smirked smug. He was trying to anger Bigby, to make Bigby scare Snow. He was dumb enough to think that was possible. The only time Snow was scared of Bigby was when she thought he was dead after the fight with Blood Mary.<p>

But Bigby was getting angry "I'm her friend"

"And that's all you will ever be"

"Charming!" Snow snapped "What? You mean to tell me that it's not true?" Charming tested. Snow tried to answer but she couldn't find the words. Charming walked over to her and grabbed her by the arm and then gently pulling her away from Bigby.  
>Before she knew it, Bigby had gone to half form. He got too wound up over him manipulating both him and Snow. And then when he grabbed her, it tipped him over the edge. "Bigby..." Snow said in a silent gasp. Charming shoved lightly Snow to the side and swung a punch to Bigby.<p>

"That's not helping!" Snow yelled angrily. Clearly that made Bigby even more mad, they started swinging punches to each other. Snow went over to Rapunzel and shook her "Do something!"

"What do you want me to do?!"

"Change, change to half wolf form, you'll be stronger and stop them!"

"It's not that easy Snow, I have to be angry for that to happen!"

"What if I punch you?!" Snow went to have a shot but Rapunzel stopped her.

"I appreciate the 'help' Snow but we both know that you are the only one that can calm him down!"  
>Rapunzel sighed after her statement and looked to both men, she ordered Snow to get infront of Bigby when she breaks the two of them up. Rapunzel ran inbetween the two men and pushed them away from each other. Snow quickly got infront of Bigby and laid her hands on his chest, she made him look at her.<br>"Stop this...for me" his face dropped, he instantly calmed down. She touched his cheek "Please calm down Bigby"

Snow turned to look to Charming. Rapunzel had him pushed up against a wall, saying all kinds of threats if he tried to move. When she turned back, he dropped his wolf form and went back to normal, he took a deep breath "I'm good"  
>Snow quickly stepped away from him once she saw he was fine "You need to try to keep your emotions down!" she snarled to him. Bigby took that dig but didn't comment on it "Punzie, let him go"<p>

Rapunzel pushed herself off Charming and walked back over to Bigby "You good?"  
>Bigby simply nodded. Snow walked over to Charming "Don't wind him up like that again you hear me?" she whispered to him. Charming wiped the blood from his lip and took in what she had warned to him.<br>Rapunzel saw the letter on the floor.  
>"You still haven't explained to me"<p>

"Are you serious? After he did all that you're still going to dig at me. As the conversation/argument was going on between Snow and Bigby, Rapunzel slowly couched down to pick up the little "Charming wasn't the one who broke into your apartment, if you weren't here then this wouldn't have happened!"  
>Rapunzel quickly stood back up and slid the letter in her back pocket without anyone noticing.<br>Bigby shook his head to Snow "Typical, always seeing the worst in me Snow"

"What?" she gasped, her eyebrows now raised and her eyes widened "How could you say that? I see the best in you Bigby, I always have!"

"Well it doesn't look like it from where I'm standing, Snow...you know what? I'll see you around you two have a good night" he then glanced to Rapunzel and mumbled "Come on lets go" Rapunzel nodded and followed him as he began to walk out. Before he got to the door, Snow grabbed him lightly  
>"Please don't leave like this"<p>

"I'm leaving now in case it gets worse"

"Bigby-"

"Bye Snow" Bigby cut her off and then opened the door and walked out. Behind stopped to Snow and shrugged "Sorry, Snow, I'll try and talk to him" Snow nodded and patted Rapunzel on the back as she left.

Bigby got out of the apartment and in the car, taking in a deep breath to keep his cool. He was shortly joined by Rapunzel "That didn't go to plan" Rapunzel stated the obvious "You got that shit right" he grumbled as he lit a cigarette.

"Filthy habit, Bigs" Rapunzel tutted

"Yeah, I've heard that all before from Snow...what am I gonna do?" Bigby rubbed his forehead leaning his elbows on the steering wheel with his eyes closed.  
>"We got nothing on him" he added. Thinking the letter was lost. Rapunzel smirked "Haven't we?"<p>

"No I dropped the damn letter before I could read-" he stopped when he saw her face "Do we have something?"

Rapunzel lifted her ass up off the seat and grabbed the letter out of her back jean pocket, she sat back down properly and waved it in his face.  
>Bigby took it off her and then looked to her "You're really good at what you do aren't you"<p>

Rapunzel simply nodded.

Bigby cleared his throat and opened up the letter, he began to read it. He gripped onto it as his anger was building up by the words that he picked up with his eyes from the page. When the writing stopped his looked to Rapunzel, his eyes were lit yellow "I'm gonna take this son of a bitch down"

Rapunzel nodded "Agreed...so what do you do now?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave thoughtsreviews. What do you think the letter says. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hi, I just want to apologize for any spelling mistakes. I use my ipad and i sometimes don't notice the auto corrects and also the reason some of the characters from the comics are different is because I only play the game and not read the comics just in case of any confusion :)**

* * *

><p>Bigby walked back and forth in Rapunzel apartment as the letter lay on the coffee table, he felt like it had eyes and it was burning holes in the side of his head. Rapunzel watched him pace back and forth and rolled her eyes. "Would you <em>please <em>stop pacing? You're gonna make burn marks in my carpet"

"What else should I do?" He viciously held out his arms to her

"Don't yell at me Bigs! We don't want us both getting angry at each other do we?" He couldn't tell if that was a threat or if that was a pure fact. Which it was in fact both.

He shook his head and sat down next to her on the couch. Rapunzel rested her head on her hand as her arm was resting on the arm chair of the sofa. Her eyes were closed. Bigby was the total opposite, he had his arms folded, eyes wide open, eyebrows furrowed. "What are we going to do?"

"ugh" Rapunzel moaned, she said nothing for a moment then took her head off her hand Opened her eyes and dropped her arm down "Why don't you just show her the damn letter and stop being so dramatic"

"Its not that simple"

"Will she see it eventually?" Rapunzel glanced to him. Bigby thought about it for a moment and then nodded. "Then there's no point dragging it out, it'll hurt her, it may make her cry-"

"And then I do what whilst this happens?"

"You hold and comfort her, it's not rocket science" Rapunzel was being blunt and sharp with him because she knows in times like this it is the only language that gets through the him. And it was getting through the him.

"Okay work sucks I hate my job we should have never of quit thieving I-Oh" Eugene walked in to see not just Rapunzel sat on the couch but Bigby too. "Bigby...hey"

"Hey Eugene...sorry your job sucks" Bigby said as he stood up and went over to the kitchen. Eugene followed him with his eyes and awkwardly said "Thanks..." His eyes then traveled back to Rapunzel, looking at her as to ask why he was here. Rapunzel shook her hands not wanting to get into it "He's having a bad day"

Eugene dropped his bag and slipped his hands in his jeans pockets. Eugene looked exactly like he did in he stories, brown hair that flops over his forehead, a goatee, muscular yet slim physic and tanned skin.

"Sorry to hear that"

"Yeah me too" Bigby grumbled as he drank his water.

"And me, he's been grumbling and huffing to himself for over an hour pacing back and forth"

"Well that explains all the paper on the floor...you got a strong set of lungs" Eugene then walked over to Rapunzel, kissed her on the lips softly and then picked up all the papers that was on the floor and put them over to the bin, he saw the letter on the floor. Not knowing what it was he picked it up and when to put it in the bin along with the other _junk _Bigby glanced to him and saw that he had picked up the letter and went to put it in the bin, he quickly grabbed Eugene's wrist. Too tightly it seemed "Ah what what?!"

"I need that" Bigby snatched the letter out of Eugene's hand. Eugene walked away rubbing his wrist looking to Rapunzel making a hissing knows "Come here babe" Rapunzel reached out to him and he sat down next to her.

"Right, time to talk to Snow" Bigby grunted walking over to the door and opening it, he turned around to see he wasn't being followed "Punzie, aren't you coming?"

"To what? Hold your hand through it? No Bigby you're a grown man you can do this without me"

"I thought she was your friend"

"She is, and so is Beauty and so is Beast, Eugene, Bufkin even bloody Cindy need I carry on? I thought not, she is my friend but I'm not in love with her...that I know of"

Bigby tilted his head and rolled his eyes "Get outta here" Rapunzel pushed him.  
>He then cracked a smirk "Thanks" Bigby walked out and closed the door behind him.<p>

"Whoa" Eugene mumbled "What have you been up to honey?" he turned to her, she smiled and cracked open her bottle of beer "Family bonding"

* * *

><p>*KNOCK KNOCK*<br>Snow opened her apartment door and looked at him up and down to see his state.  
>"What?" she said with a straight face looking to him sternly.<p>

"I need to talk"

"Really? Want me to close my door so you can break in?"

"Come on Snow, please?"

Snow sighed and shook her head as she opened the door. She was angry at him but she also wanted to hear what he had to say so she let him in. Slowly he walked in, with the letter in his back pocket.  
>"Charmings fine by the way...little bruised but"<p>

"You saw the way he was being, he was trying to get me angry"

"Yes but you KNOW how much I hate it when you turn to violence"

"I know and I apologize"

Snow kept a straight face, she then rolled her eyes "Okay fine, but we need to set ground rules, you will not have a word about Charming now-"

"He doesn't love you" Bigby stated, he wasn't giving an opinion, he was giving fact. But she didn't get that. Yet.  
>"What did I just say Bigby! It's my life!"<p>

"Are you with him?"

"No but I'm still hearing him out-"

"Then you need to hear me out...Snow...I don't want to hurt you, it's the last thing, I'd rather break my leg in various places than hurt you"

"Then don't" she shook her head still not understanding.

"I'm afraid I have to..." Bigby pulled out the letter and handed it to her

"When me and Rapunzel were in here, she found this...he was writing this letter...to Rose" Snow looked to Bigby with worry and then looked down to the letter.

_**My dearest Rose, I've arrived in Fabletown, it didn't take Snow too long to forgive me, literally it took her two minutes to run back into my arms. Clearly she's still very lonely. She still has that dumb wolf boy grovelling at her feet but he shouldn't be that much if a threat. It won't be long till I take everything Snow owns just like we planned, we will no longer be broke. All I need her bank accounts and we'll have everything. Don't worry, Snow is too blinded by her mixed feelings for me and wolf boy that she won't even notice until I'm gone and back in your arms. I know you feel guilty about doing this but don't be, she has everything here, she had money once she can have it again. I can't believe I married this women. Soon I'll buy you that engagement ring.  
><strong>_**_Love always, Your Charming. _**

Snow gulped heavily and dropped her arms. She had a tear in her eye. She rubbed her forehead "God I'm such an idiot" Bigby didn't say anything for a moment. He then shook his head.  
>"No you're not"<p>

"Yes, yes I am because you see everything he said about me is true, I am lonely and I have been blinded"

"He doesn't know what he's talking about"  
>Snow shook her head and slammed the letter on the table "I'm so angry"<p>

"Then you can I guess how I felt"

"What? More angry?"

Bigby nodded, Snow stared at him for a moment and then walked close to him  
>"Why is that?"<p>

Bigby looked to her confused "Why?"

"Yes why"

"Because I care for you?"

Snow gulped and asked softly "Do you love me?"  
>Bigby raised his eyebrows, very taken back at such a straight forward question. He stuttered his words "Snow i-"<p>

"Do you?"

Bigby looked straight into her eyes, he took a deep breath and admitted  
>"Yes, I erm...always have" he looked down to the floor and shrugged his shoulders not knowing what else to say. Snow stared to him also not knowing what do say, she placed her hand on his arm, with her other hand she put it on his cheek and made him look at her. And he did. They just stared to each other. She then hitched her breath and brought his face close to hers "Snow what are you-"<p>

"Shut up" she whispered. She then clashed her lips onto his.


	5. Chapter 5

The kiss began to get more heated, Bigby wrapped his arms around Snow's waist tighter. He lifted her slightly and pressed her against the wall. Snow tangled her fingers through his hair.  
>"What're...what're we..."<p>

"Shush" Snow soothed, their face still close together, breathing heavily.

"I just need to know...do you only want me because you know that Charming's a con?"

Snow looked deep into his eyes and shook her head "No, I was going to tell you I didn't want to be with him, and before made me realize why...I choose you, I want you"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure"

That's all he needed to hear. She smiled and laughed "Now kiss me" he did as he was asked. Bigby slipped his left arm under her legs and lifted her up, still kissing her. Bigby walked into the bedroom still holding her. He placed her back down and cupped her face, both of them walking to the bed with their lips still locked.

* * *

><p>Eugene came out of the shower. Rubbing his wet hair with a towel, he walked into the bedroom where Rapunzel was sat, straightening her hair "I miss my blonde" she whined as she gripped onto her hair.<br>"So go dye it like I keep telling you after everytime you say that you miss your blonde"

She looked at him from looking in the mirror "Just be a supportive fiance, please"

"I am" he laughed as he came out from the bathroom again with his robe now on. "So, this whole Charming thing, think it's gonna break Bigby and Snow up?"

"They aren't a couple"

"You know what I mean"

"Well, I'm not very sure, I mean Bigby loves her and stuff but...Snow's a bit of a closed book, whenever I tried to ask her open her feelings for Bigby she just used to laugh, stutter her words and always end it on 'he's my partner' I always thought in more ways than one but..."

"Why don't you go see her?"

"No, he's already gone"

"He's there right now?"

"Right now"

"Jeez, I would hate to be him right now, she's gotta be real pissed the fight"

* * *

><p><em>1 hour 30 minutes later.<em>

Bigby slid out of Snow's bed, he stood up and slipped on his pants. Snow slowly opened her eyes as she saw Bigby stood up as he buckled up his belt.  
>She spread her arm out to where he was lay "Where are you going?" Bigby turned and look to her. Her hair was down, soft, long with delicate curls at the tips, he smirked. Bigby took hold of the duvet and pulled it up to cover her bare back. As he lent forward, she placed her hand on his hairy chest "Don't leave, come back to bed" she whispered.<p>

"Believe me I'd rather stay..." he kissed her softly "But I have things to do" Snow whined and pouted. She then looked to him with a straight face as she lifted her head up from the pillow.

"Hold on, is this thing...are you going to see Charming?"

"He needs to be arrested, he's a con man"

"I want to come with you" Snow said as she sat up, wrapping her duvet around her naked body and walking into her walk in wardrobe. Bigby slid on his white shirt and began to button it back up "Snow I-"

"Please, I want to see his face" Snow come out in a cream trench coat along with a plain white t-shirt underneath, blue jeans and small ankle boots. Hair still down. He hadn't seen her look so casual in a while. She walked over to him and noticed him scanning her up and down. She walked over to him and gripped his shirt, he bit her lip and looked into his eyes "Don't forget sheriff, I am your boss" she smirked.

"You're really going to use that against me...okay fine, but you stay in the car for two minutes whilst I go in"

"Why?"

"Snow, please?"

"Alright" Bigby nodded and kissed her forehead, as he did Snow closed her eyes and got on her tiptoes slightly as she hugged him "Thank you"

* * *

><p>"That's weird..." Rapunzel mumbled to herself as she hung up her phone.<p>

"What is?"

"I just called Bigby and he's not picked up"

"Maybe he's still at Snow's?"

"It's been like two hours he couldn't still be there unless..." Rapunzel then gasped and threw the phone to the couch hitting Eugene on the arm "Ow! Babe what?!"

"They totally did it!"

"Bigby and Snow? How do you know?"

Rapunzel sat down next him and held his hand "Think about it, they've had the sexual tension for years, then his jealousy builds up, she notices...then they have this heated discussion and BAM"

"You think about this way too much" Eugene mumbled quietly as he looked at her trying to let what she had just said sink in. "I know I'm right"

"You _know _you're right about most things...like when you thought that girl was trying to hit on me when really it was one of the seven dwarfs"

Rapunzel raised her finger up "Okay A. The dwarfs aren't that small. B. Happy has long blonde hair and kind of looks like a women from the back and C...Happy is gay so I was partly right" Eugene shook his head and wrapped his arms around her "Stop worrying about Bigby, he's a big boy"

"Yes but his heart can blind him when it comes to Snow"

* * *

><p>Bigby pulled up outside Charming's apartment. They both looked to it, Snow turned to Bigby and stroked his hand. Bigby smiled to her and then cleared his throat as he tried to focus on handling Charming. He didn't want to be too aggressive with Charming, he knew Snow wouldn't like it. Sure he was going to be verbally aggressive but he can't hit him. "Remember, wait here for two minutes"<p>

Snow rolled her eyes and softly shook her head. But she knew that it would be best if she did as she was asked for now "Okay...okay...be careful"

"Please" Bigby grumbled a laugh. Snow kissed Bigby softly on the lips, as she pulled back, with her left hand still placed on his cheek, she looked at him straight in the eyes and whispered.  
>"I love you"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Leave thoughtsreviews below**


	6. Chapter 6

Bigby knocked loudly and firmly on Charming's door. He had to wait for a moment before the door was opened. Charming had a shiner, the bruise was a mixture of yellow and purple. Bigby was rather proud of it actually, he knew he hit hard. Charming groaned with disappointment "Get out of here before I-"

"Call the police? I think you're missing the point that I am the police" Big pushed the door open from Charming trying to shut it on him. Bigby walked in the living and pushed Charming back firmly.  
>"I need to ask you a few questions Princey" he bitterly snarled.<p>

"Like what, Wolfy"

"Like how exactly did you think you were going to get away with conning and robbing Snow?" Charming stared at him and then laughed. Acting dumb.

"What're you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, my cousin found a letter that you were writing to Rose explaining how you were planning on robbing her and that's why you're back"

"Well maybe you nosy bitch cousin should keep her nose out of my things"  
>Bigby lost his temper slightly as he grabbed Charming by the next with his right hand "Watch your tongue"<p>

"Come on Bigby, what're you gonna do? It's not like Snow will believe you"

"No? Not even when I have the letter?" Charming gulped but still shook his head "You could have written it to frame me for all she knows"

"She knows that's not the case" Snow said from behind. Bigby sighed and let go of Charming as he turned to Snow "I told you to minutes"

"Yes but then I remembered you're not the boss of me" Snow whispered with a hidden smirk. Bigby couldn't help but give the same facial expression back to her. Charming stood behind them with his arms crossed "Snow, you're dressed different"

Snow kept her eyes on Bigby for a while, she spoke to Charming with her eyes still to Bigby "And you're trying to change the subject" she then looked to Charming and walked forward to him "You've always been a bastard haven't you? Ever since I met you, you just had a good act of hiding it"

"Snow listen-"

"No, you don't get to speak your way out of this, you told me you love me...again...and again I even believed you" Snow laughed out as she shook her head with her hands on her hips walking back and forth, she stopped when he said.

"Well what can I say? I just have that look where women fawn over me, including your sister" Snow lifted her arm up as her fist was clenched to swing at him, Bigby quickly grabbed her arm gently and walked behind her. Very closed and still, he whispered "He's not worth it, trust me" Bigby slowly brought her arm down as he held her hand, Snow looked to him in the corner of her eye as he did. There was still a lot of sexual tension between them. You could cut it with a knife. And Charming did infact pick up on it, he looked to them, shocked. He then laughed in disbelief.

"Are you two?" he pointed to them. Snow and Bigby looked away from each other and looked to him. They said nothing. Silence was always an answer.

"Wow...wow well it didn't take you long huh Snow? You leading him on for all these years finally made you give in, tell me Bigby, when you were doing _it_, did she bite your shoulder? She loves doing that, did she also kiss your neck over and over again, really softly? You know by the look on your face that's a yes...maybe she does it with all the men she sleeps with, first a bitch and now a tramp huh?"  
>Bigby ran over and punched Charming across his left cheek. Snow put her hands on her head as he did, she knew he would do it and she didn't really disagree with him for doing it. Not only was Charming bugging into Snow and Bigby's personal sex life. He was also accusing Snow of sleeping with countless of men which wasn't true and also calling her a tramp.<p>

"Call her it again and I'll kill you" Bigby lifted Charming up slightly from the ground and he gripped Charming by the collar.

"You in love with my wife, Bigby?"

"She isn't your wife anymore, but yes I love her and I will kill to protect her...we are done here, now look I would arrest you but it's very clear that _we_ don't want you here, pack your things and go back to Europe to Rose, because you're banished from Fabletown" Bigby threw Charming back on the ground and walked back over to Snow, hugging her tightly.

"You didn't arrest him?"

"Would you rather me doing that? I will, but...I thought it'd be better if he wasn't near us-"

"No it's fine it's a good idea" Snow nodded her approval. After all she was the boss.

As they went to leave hand in hand, Charming called her "Snow! Snow!" Snow stopped making Bigby stop in front of her, he looked to her. Her hand still in his. She sighed quietly and looked to him to say 'Let me hear this' she slowly dropped her hand and let go, she turned to him with no guilt in her eyes. Charming got on his knees, with tears in his eyes "You can't make me go back with nothing"

Snow tilted her head "Oh can't I?"

He shook his head "No-no...think about Rose" Snow breathed heavily to control her anger, she looked at him more sternly but still did not say a word  
>"Your baby sister think about her" Snow slowly walked over to him sassily and bent down to his level "I don't have to give my baby sister anything because this...<em>this <em>is her karma...and yours for both of you being such backstabbing and sly human beings" She stood back up and walked back over to Bigby and took his hand, it was then her that led him out the apartment rather than the other way around before, as they were leaving her name was called numerous of times by her very desperate ex husband "Snow! Snowww!"

* * *

><p>Getting outside to the sidewalk they both stopped. Bigby looked to Snow as he saw the look on her face was pure shock. He rubbed her back from support, then she just burst out in a laugh with a big smile. Bigby jumped at her loud out burst, she turned her full body to him and grabbed his arms jumping up and down "I can't believe I just did that!" Bigby laughed at her, not in a making fun way but he was laughing at her reaction because he found it incredible himself.<p>

"I thought you were going to slap him"

"You had to stop me from punching him" she laughed again. Bigby grabbed her waist and pulled her in close "Seeing you like that..."

"Was very out of character?" Snow answered his question as he lay her hands on his chest. And true it was out of character, she knew how uptight she could be. But that was not what Bigby was going to say "Actually it was very hot" Snow raised her eyebrows with a little smirk "Really?"

Bigby bit his whole bottom lip and nodded "Mm-hm" he looked at her lips "Very" he added, he pressed his lips firmly. Snow moved her hands from his chest and traveled to his neck and then gripped his shirt collar. As he pulled away she bit his bottom lip, he grumbled a laugh "I gotta say I like this new side of you"

Snow smiled and whispered in his ear "You've seen nothing yet"

* * *

><p><strong>It's not gonna be over yet ;) Please leave reviews below. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning. Bigby woke up with a huge smile on his face. He wiped his eyelids and looked over to see Snow looking at him with her beautiful big blue eyes. She smiled warmly to him and whispered even though he was right next to her "Hi..."

"...Hi" he whispered back in the same tone. Snow placed her hand on his cheek and ran it down to his chest "Can I be honest?"

"Of course you can, this is me you're talking to" Bigby nodded.

"I never thought this would happen"

"What would happen" he knew what she meant. He just wanted her to say it. She giggled and shrugged not understanding how to be more clear "This...us...I mean...I always thought about you, in the back of my mind but" she sighed and looked back I to his eyes from looking at her hand that was on his chest "I used to think, to never mix business with pleasure"

He chuckled and shook his head "You should always mix business with pleasure...as long as its with me" she laughed. He loved her laugh. He loved making her laugh.

"You're such an idiot do you know that?" He nodded. Snow shuffled her body closer to his and ran her hand through his hair "I can't believe how much I love you"

"Are you getting soft on me? _Ice Queen_?"

Snow smirked and pulled her mouth extremely close to his, not even a centimetre apart, again she said to him on a whisper "Tell me you love me...right now"

"You know I do"

"I kinda wanna hear you say it, it has just dawned on me that you've never said it properly, I've said it properly yesterday and just now"

"Well maybe I'm playing hard to get" Bigby teased, Snow rolled her eyes and raised her eyebrows "Says the man who I have gotten into bed _twice_ now"

She had a great point. He kissed her firmly and hard then spoke "I love you...I love you" he lifted himself up and moved him self on top of her. She smiled widely and wrapped her arms around him, digging her nails into his back. Their mouths pressed together, making out like crazy. Snows soft moans almost sent Bigby straight to heaven.

All of a sudden the phone rang. They both opened their eyes with their lips still together and looked at each other. Snow then laughed and rubbed her forehead as Bigby reached for the phone "You've got to be kidding me" Snow giggled as she couldn't believe the bad timing. Bigby then sat up beside her and spoke down to who ever was on the other side of the phone "Hello?" he rubbed his eyelids again.

"Bigby?"

"...Beauty?"

"Yeah I-Did I ring the right apartment?"

"Yeah, this is Snow's apartment"

"Oh then how come you are-" there was a rather long pause and then he heard a little embarrassed giggle from her "Ohhh...oh Punzie owes me twenty dollars"

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing"

"Alright, so what's up? You wanna talk to Snow"

"Actually I did call you before but now I know why there's no answer...listen Bigby that bastard ex husband of hers is going round all the apartments asking where he can find her, I think he's seriously drunk"

"I fucking banished him, he shouldn't be here anymore"

"You really think he's going to listen? Unless you throw him on a plane yourself he is going to keep coming after her"

"I'm not going to let that happen"

"And neither will we, I've made sure with Beast that if he comes knocking round here...he'll handle him"

"Yeah good, just do me a favor, tell Beast that if he does catch Charming tell him to hold in your apartment because we are on our way" he glanced to Snow who was giving him an extremely cold look. She clearly wasn't happy with him. But he didn't know the reason yet. He held his hand out to her for her to hold. But she didn't, she raised one eyebrow and looked to him "Are you kidding?" Bigby sighed and rolled his eyes.

"We'll be there as soon as we can" he then whispered to Beauty "She's not very happy with me as of now, if I'm not there in half an hour, arrange my funeral"

"I'll pick out Lilies" Beauty mumbled with amusement. Bigby grumbled a quiet chuckle "Yeah, thanks" he then hung up. Bigby went to reach for his pants. Snow then jumped for them and held them high up. Good thing she was wearing a bra since the duvet dropped from her upper body. Bigby lent on his elbows on the bed and held his left hand out slightly "Come on, give em"

"No, this is the second you or _we as of now _have got to leave when we were _comfortable_"

"We still have a job to do...sweetie-"

"Don't _sweetie_ me" she raised her eyebrows and held her finger out to him.

Bigby put his hands on her waist and pulled her close to him. He kissed her, to secretly distract her since she dropped her arm when getting caught up in the moment. He softly traveled his hand down her arm and then took them away. Snow rolled her eyes and groaned in frustration "Bigby!"

"Like I said, we have a job to do baby" Snow smirked to herself. She liked him calling her that. A lot more than sweetie.

"What now? Has someone been killed?"

"Not yet" Bigby turned around to her, she still looked disappointed. He sat back down next to her on the bed and then placed his hand on her cheek "I promise when all this is blown over, we'll go out a proper date and then we can stay and relax in bed all day" Snow finally cracked a smile "Fine"

"Thank you, now get dressed, we gotta go to see Beauty"

* * *

><p>Beauty paced up and down the apartment. Just waiting. Beast was sat on the couch reading his newspaper, but he couldn't focus from hearing the loud footsteps from Beauty's heels "Hon will you please stop pacing, he may not even come up here"<p>

"We live right near Bigby, Beast...I'm pretty sure he'll come up here"

"And I'll handle him, please sweetheart just calm down" Beauty looked Beast and his puppy dog eyes, and knew he was right. She nodded and sat next to him. He nodded satisfied and carried on reading his paper. Beauty sighed and shut her eyes. She tried to relax. She then opened her eyes ten seconds after and open her mouth to speak "Do you think Snow and Bigby will last?"

Beast looked to her "You kidding?" he then looked back at the paper "Those two were already married before they even got together"

"Point taken...imagine what their kids would look like"

"Hairy with bright blue eyes"

Beauty silently giggled. She then licked her lips, wanting to say what she was thinking to say. "What do you think _our _kids would look like?"  
>Beast looked to her with his eyebrows raised, he then smiled softly. He put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.<br>"Now that the crooked man is gone and our money is better, we can start thinking about children"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, you know how much I want a family"

"Good"

A knock at the door went. Beauty slowly raised her head from Beasts shoulder and looked to him. He nodded "Go on, I gotcha" he rubbed her back to comfort her. She nodded and began to walk towards the door with Beast behind her. She placed her hand on the door handle and waited for a moment, she glanced to Beast who once again nodded for support. She took a deep breath and opened the door to only see Rapunzel stood outside the door. Rapunzel raised her eyebrows when she saw the sighs of relief from her two close friends "Should I feel complimented?"

"Yes, today, yes" Beauty rubbed Rapunzel's arm "Have you spoke to Bigby?"

"Bigs called last night, he was at Snows" she then winked "We know Punzie I found out like an hour ago"

"Oh, good it's been eating me alive, Eugene has been getting an earful and by the Beast, Eugene was wondering if you guys wanted to hang out tonight, go to a pub or something he really needs a boys night out"

Beast looked to Beauty for permission. She doesn't control him, but he doesn't like to upset Beauty. And sometimes when he goes drinking, she gets upset since he finds it easier to get angry. He has never hit her, ever. But he has yelled at her a couple of times. Nothing she couldn't handle but obviously it wasn't nice to deal with. But she placed her hand on his chest and nodded "Of course" she then looked to Rapunzel "Why don't we do the same?"

Rapunzel nodded and smiled "Yeah sounds great, look I came here to see if you are okay? I mean Red told Bufkin who told Colin who told me that there is some mad dude going around the apartments last night, apparently he's coming back up again?"

"It's not just some mad 'dude'..." she then whispered "It's Charming"

Rapunzel's face dropped "You fuckin' serious?"

"He's looking for Snow" Beast added. Rapunzel looked at them both harder and stepped back sever so slightly and cursed "Shit" They both nodded. As Beast and Rapunzel were talking about what Beast was going to do if he saw him. Beauty sensed something was off. Like someone was watching, she slowly peeked her head around the corner to down the hall. And she was right.  
>"No" They both looked to her "What's up?" Rapunzel asked. Both of them not catching on. Beauty saw Charming walk even more forward. She gripped onto Beasts shirt "Charming"<p>

* * *

><p>Bigby and Snow got in the elevator and went on the floor of Beauty and Beasts apartment. Snow slid her hand in Bigby's and stared down at his hands<br>"These are still bruised" she stroked his knuckled "They'll fade"

"I hate it when you get bruises, it scares me sometimes" Bigby looked to her, she was still looking down "Not knowing what had happened"

"You don't have to worry about me"

Snow smirked and looked up to him "Oh but I do" she then looked to the elevator doors as they were getting to the floor. Bigby still looked at her. She then added  
>"I always have, part of the caring thing"<p>

The elevator doors opened, as they were walking down the hall. They saw Beauty on the floor. Quickly they ran to her. Bigby picked her up and held her in his arms, he pushed the hair out of her eyes and looked to Snow "What do we do?"

"Bigs..." Beauty tugged on his sleeve waking up. "Crap Bigby you need to go!"

"What, why?"

"Beast, he's chased him but he went so fast with her" Bigby looked to Snow even more confused, Snow took Beauty's hand "Sweetheart what are you talking about"

"Punzie...he's taken her, he grabbed her and ran with her" Bigby picked Beauty up so she was able to stand up on her own two feet. When he saw that she was okay he went to run. Snow grabbed him "Bigby"

Bigby turned to her. She didn't what to say, she just grabbed him and kissed him hard "Please be careful" but he didn't know if careful was an option. Charming was unhinged. He had a screw loose. And even more he was unpredictable.

"...I love you, Snow" with them words he ran. He ran down them stairs faster than he had ever before. He jumped many to get down even faster. Bursting out the front door he saw Beast with a wound on his shoulder. Bigby an over to him "What happened?!"

"Just run!" Bigby did so and carried on running. Beauty and Snow came outside the gate to find Beast sat up against the wall.

"Honey!" Beauty yelped a cry running over to him and kneeling down to him. Snow stared at him in shock. She went to run after Bigby but Beast soon grabbed her hand, she looked down to him. He shook his head weakly and huffed out "No...he's got a gun...please don't risk your safety"

"But I can risk his?" Snow motioned her arm to Bigby who was no longer in sight.

"The mans a goddamn werewolf, you're just-"

"A pissed off women, I actually don't know whats more dangerous"

"Snow...I'm...begging...you"

"Hang in there honey please" Beauty rubbed his back as she then yelled for someone in the apartment building to call the ambulance. Beast and Snow have had each others backs since being young. She was like a sister to him. Which proves why he was desperate for her to not go. Snow sighed and sat down next to Beast, she lent her head on his non wounded shoulder "You'll be okay right? I can't lose more family"

"Fables are hard to kill, it just needs cleaning I'll be fine...just stay here with us and let Bigby do what he does best...beating the crap out of each other"

Bigby ran and ran. He didn't understand why the hell Charming would park so far away. He lost them. He looked around and then heard a yell.  
>"BIGBY!" Rapunzel's voice echoed down an alley way. He ran down it and then saw Charming shoving Rapunzel in the back of his car across the street "Help-" Charming closed the door on her and looked to Bigby and smirked.<br>"Rapunzel!" he yelled and ran to her. Charming got in the car and turned on the engine and drove off.

He yelled her name again and then put his hands on the back of his head. He could chase them. He would lose them. If he wanted his cousin back, he was going to have to do it the smart way. And the careful way. Bigby turned around, so angry he could explode. His fists were clenched. He walked back to the woodlands apartment. He found Beauty, Beast and Snow still where they were. Snow stood up and ran over to him, hugging him. She cupped his face and scanned him to check if he was hurt.

"What happened?"

"He's gone...with her"

"We'll get her back"

"We're gonna do much more than that" Snow dropped her hands from him totally and stared at him confused. Beast and Beauty also looked up at him the same way. Bigby sighed and pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Snow put her hands on her hips and waited. Impatiently. She knows he does this when he likes to be dramatic. She pushed his face gently to the side so the smoke wouldn't blow in her face. He then eventually looked back to her and said

"I'm gonna put that fuckin prince in the ground and you know why? Because no-one hurts my friends, my cousin _and _my girl and gets a light punishment"

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to start off with some BigbySnow fluff. I love making them very fluffy. But yeah I know Bigby could have chased the car like he did in the game and stuff but I made him not do that for a reason because he is pisssedd. Please leave reviews below.**


	8. Chapter 8

They all went to the office straight away. On one side of the office was Beauty and Beast. Doctor Swineheart was cleaning out Beasts wound. On the other side of the office was Bigby and Snow lent against the front side of Snow's desks. Bigby was still so angry, she noticed how he was aggressively smoking. Yes that's a real thing. When he inhaled his cigarette, Snow then took it out of his mouth and quickly dropped and stepped on it to put out. He looked at her not really understanding why she just did what she did.

"I don't like it when you smoke when you're feeling like this"

"You don't like me smoking at all"

"Well especially when you're like this" Snow got up from leaning and then went round to behind the desk. She laid her hands flat on the desk and lent on them, she looked up and looked to Beauty and Beast "This isn't even over by a long shot and it's already gone too far..."

Bigby looked at her in the corner of his eye and then looked to Beauty and Beast himself. "Yeah"

"I can't believe I dragged people into this"

"Snow, it's not your fault" he turned and looked to her "You do know that, right?"

"A part of me does...but the other part-"

"Is wrong, this is not your fault, and this is not the end of the world we've dealt with worse people than your ex husband"

"Don't underestimate him, Bigby, that will be a disadvantage to you, he has always had a screw loose...I can sure pick them"  
>Bigby raised his eyebrows and grumbled a laugh "Oh, ha, thanks"<p>

Snow looked up and sighed "I'm sorry, Bigby I didn't mean you, you are the most important man-most important person to me in this entire world, I am on the right track now that I'm with you-"

"What are you going to do about this?! Huh!" Bigby shut his eyes in pure stress. It was Eugene, bursting through the door with his arms waving about whilst yelling. Bigby looked away from Snow and opened his eyes to look at Eugene "How did you?..."

"Find out? What like you could hie the fact that my fiance has been kidnapped? Please I've had about five people walk up to me in the hall hoping that 'we get her back' Bigby I swear to god if you've put her in danger!" Eugene got closer to Bigby to seem more threatening.

"Mr Rider please if you could just calm down" Snow walked over and calmly demanded.

Eugene slowly turned his head to Snow "Why don't you have the person you love put in danger then tell me to calm down"

"That's already happened to me" Snow sharply answered back, Bigby glanced to her and she glanced to him, she then added "Multiple times" Eugene rolled his eyes and walked over to the old beaten up sofa that Snow had dug out from all the junk that was in this office. For the time being it was placed near the magic mirror. Eugene sat there in his white t-shirt and dark blue leather jacket along with slim fitting black jeans and slightly worn down light brown boots. He had his feet placed flat on the floor, legs slightly apart with his arms resting on them, looking down at the floor with his hands together.

Snow turned to Bigby and rubbed her forehead "You okay?" he asked in a concerned tone. She looked back up to him and shrugged "I'm as fine as you can get in this situation, I don't even know where to start"

"How about his apartment?" Beast said.

"I already asked Bufkin to get some information, no-one has seen Charming go in his apartment and his car isn't there so...but then again I wasn't surprised, he would know that we would check there first"

Beauty, stood behind Beast with her hands on his shoulders then spoke up "I don't get it, why take Rapunzel? Why take away a family member from his side? Why does he want to get to Bigby and not you...more?"

"Maybe it's because she's my friend?" now shrugged

"Maybe he wants to get back at both of us"

"Yeah maybe that's because you two are screwing" Eugene spoke up as he looked up to them, despite his current mental state, he did find his quick comment rather amusing. Snow and Bigby slowly turned their heads to him and stared at him. They didn't exactly appreciate that. Bigby then eventually answered  
>"Watch what you say, Eugene-"<p>

"Calm down, Bigby, can't you see he's losing his mind over this?" Snow spoke softly as she stopped him from walking over to Eugene by placing her hand on his chest. He listened carefully to her words and then looked to him, and she was right, he was in a state. His head was back down to the floor, you could tell he was racking his brains out about this. "He's just found out his fiance has been kidnapped, cut him some slack"

"...yes boss"

Bigby turned away from Eugene "Doc, how is he?"

"He'll be just fine, I'm done here now, it will be a little bit sore so be a little bit careful" Beauty and Beast nodded in understanding. Doctor Swineheart stood up from kneeling down, as he began to walk to the office he looked to Bigby  
>"May I give YOU some advice?"<p>

Bigby folded his arms "Sure, whether I take it on board or not is a different story"

"I see, well all I wanted to say was, now that I understand this situation you're both in, and it's clear to see that the Prince has a gun...you cannot afford to take too many bullets, if you remember out previous encounter after your battle with bloody mary, you know how sensitive your body still is"

Bigby said nothing, he glanced down to the floor "Do you understand, Sheriff?"

"He understands" Snow answered for him. Bigby then looked up and nodded. Doctor Swineheart then nodded back and left. "We are still stuck in the same mind set" Snow got back to the subject.

"Oh bloody hell, hey geniuses why don't you use him" Eugene pointed to the magic mirror with his head still at the floor.

"The magic mirror...that's actually the most obvious answer" Snow said embarrassed that they didn't think of that straight away. Eugene weakly nodded, head still down he mumbled sarcastically "Well done"

They both walked over to the mirror. Snow looked to Bigby and smirked "I'm gonna make you say a rhyme" Bigby dropped his arms and sighed to her. He looked to the mirror and did his best.  
>"Mirror mirror this time is alarming, show us the asshole Prince Charming"<p>

Snow raised her eyebrows "Very nice" she said in an impressed tone.

The Magic Mirror had shown Charming in what looks like some sort of an abandoned building. But it was dark and it gave no clues, it just shown him stood beside a window. Looking down at his gun. It didn't give too much.

They moved on. Again Snow made Bigby rhyme. "Ugh...mirror mirror we don't have much time, show us Rapunzel...I hate doing this rhyme" Eugene then stood up and stood next to Bigby and waited for the mirror to find her, he looked just as worried as Bigby was looking. Perhaps even more. Rapunzel appeared tied to a chair, to be honest she looked...bored. She was looking up at the ceiling. But then it showed her lower her face and look to the door, tears were falling down her face but she was taking deep breaths. Clearly trying to keep calm.

"Where's this location?!" Eugene desperately demanded an answer "The mirror can't give locations he only can show us...but don't worry, we can work this out"

"How? It's a dark room, the only thing that's useful is that symbol" Eugene motioned his arm to a small white symbol on the door, it was half cut off. Snow looked at it hard "Hm, it looks...like a symbol from our land?"

"Bigby" she gently tugged on his tie and brought him to lean forward as she was, she pointed at it "Do you recognize this?"

"It...will you be mad at me if I say no?"  
>Snow sighed dropped her hand from his tie and stood back up and folded her eyes "Well it's defiantly from the homelands, so that's something"<p>

She walked away from the mirror, Eugene and Bigby soon followed. Bufkin came back, hungover no doubt. "Bufkin don't rest for too long because we need to you to get all of the fable books"

"All of them?"

"There's not too many"

"But that's still around four trips" Bufkin complained.

"Miss White has told you what she needs from you, now go Bufkin" Bigby sternly demanded. He could tell that Bigby wasn't in a good mood and so it was best for him to do as he was asks "Right away Mr Bigby" he nervously scurried away and flew to find the books.

"Okay, so we will go through the books, find the symbol and that should give us an idea of what it could mean and where she is" Snow said to them all

"I hope you're right" Eugene sighed to her.

"We want to help" Beast stood up, holding Beauty's hand "With all of us, we should get through the books even quicker"

"Good, thank you" Snow then looked to Bigby and told him to say thank you aswell without actually speaking. "Yeah...thanks"

"Thank you" Eugene also added with a nod.

"It's the least we could do" Beauty said with a kind smile.

Eugene went over to Beauty and Beast and talked to them about whatever it was they were talking about. Snow looked to the vision of Rapunzel. Not much changed, she was still sat there in silence. Bigby stood next to her and watched her. All of a sudden, there was speech from Rapunzel, she was talking to herself. Wishing you could say, she called out Bigby's name. Bigby raised his eye brows and put his hand on the back of his neck. Kicking himself that he couldn't just jump through the mirror to save her. If only it was that easy.  
>"Bigby...please...E-Eugene...someone"<p>

Snow looked to Bigby and saw him with his eyes closed, pinching the bridge of his nose, she rubbed his back for comfort "Hey" she placed her other hand on his chest  
>"Hey" she repeated, eventually he looked to her.<p>

He said nothing. He knew she wanted to speak. "You are usually the one to have more hope than me, don't lose that...we will find her" her voice then turned into a whisper as she went to kiss his cheek "I promise"

Bigby grew a small and warm smile, his head lowered and his body turned as Snow took him into a warm embrace. In the corner of his eye, still hugging Snow. He kept his eyes on the mirror. Snow let go of him and looked at him straight in the eyes "Now, let's get back to work Mr Wolf"

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh I'm not very happy with this chapter but I have no other ideas. Anyway please leave review below. Do you think Eugene has a right to act like the way he is acting?<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Whilst Bigby and the rest of them were waiting for Bufkin to bring back all the books. Rapunzel was still chained up, except Charming had now handcuffed her to a pipe since she was complaining that she was too uncomfortable with the rope around her wrists. And she could moan about it forever so he found it best to just do as requested. In the room, Rapunzel looked to Charming who was looking out the window whilst playing with some sort of necklace chain. She looked around, before she was scared, but now she really is bored now.

_"A little bit of Monica in my life...a little bit of Erica by my side, A little bit of Rita is all I need-"_

"Must you sing something so annoying" Charming groaned still looking out of the window. Rapunzel frowned to him. She loves that song. So she then began to sing another song near and dear to her heart.  
><em>"And at last I see the light, and it's like the fog has lift-"<em>

Charming puffed out the smoke from his drag of his cigarette and shook his head.  
>"You know what, I take it back, sing anything that isn't your lovey dovey bullshit song you sang with your boyfriend"<p>

Rapunzel rolled her eyes and mumbled looking down at the floor "Fiance..."

"What was that?"

"What? Oh nothing nothing..." she blew a raspberry and then said "You are aware that they'll find me right"

"I'm counting on it"

"Wait, what? Then what's the point of the kidnap"

"I have them right where I want them, they will give me money for your freedom"

Rapunzel just stared at him, her face scrunched up from being confused on his stupid-ness "Are you serious? When they find out where we are he'll come in here and rip you apart"

"No, Snow wouldn't let him"

"Oh bullshit, you know it's bullshit" She rolled her eyes. She heard him sigh with frustration, She wasn't exactly winning him over to make him change his mind. She then had an idea, she changed into her half form. It makes her stronger, she then pulled on the cuffs. Usually she can break them. Usually. It wasn't seem to be working, she growled and tugged on them even harder, then sighed with frustration and dropped her hand that was cuffed up and sighed once more.  
>"What have you put on these cuffs?"<p>

"I bought some pixie dust from Auntie Greenleaf, the kind of pixie dust that makes things unbreakable"

Rapunzel turned back to her human form "Yeah well it works"

Charming looked to her and crossed his arms with a cocky smirk  
>"Remember when you were blonde"<p>

Rapunzel tilted her head and pulled the same smirk  
>"Remember when you weren't an asshole...oh wait"<p>

Charming gave a sarcastic laugh, he then looked to her and tilted his head  
>"Can I ask you something"<p>

"No"

"Good thanks, I wanted to know...do you think Snow and Bigby will y'know, get married?"

"Well, the way I see it she was already his work wife so..."

Charming rolled his eyes and looked back to outside the window. Rapunzel then shrugged "Why'd you care?"  
>Charming slipped his hand in his pocket "I always suspected-"<p>

"Whoa hold on Princey, you're the one that had the affair, she did love you but you blew it"

"I know that!"

It was silent for a while. Rapunzel stared at the wall that was in front of her, she then said not looking at him "Bigby's no saint though" Charming then looked at her, rather surprised she just said that, Rapunzel glanced to Charming "He's done a lot of bad things, most of which people haven't forgotten about"

"Never expected you to say that" Charming confessed moving across the room with the gun in his hand that Rapunzel kept her eyes long enough before she drew them away so Charming didn't see. "It's true, I love him a lot but I can't say that he's a perfect man...and I know you've made a lot of mistakes"

Charming looked to her, and said nothing. Rapunzel shrugged "It all worked out for the best, right? You got Rose and...well Snow has Bigby"

"I-I suppose?"

"And I know that life is rough, I mean, Eugene and I are both bartenders for Christ sake, money isn't easy for us either...but there are better way around this y'know?"

"You don't understand"

"Maybe not, but I do understand that this isn't going to help"

Charming looked to her in the corner of his eye, Rapunzel looked at him very sincerely. He couldn't understand why she was being so nice to him. He had her locked against a pipe for the love of god. That is most likely to make you being disliked.  
>"And I know you know I'm right"<p>

Charming was full of sweat, he frequently had tears in his eyes. He started to wave his gun about to her "No I know what I am doing!"

She remained perfectly calm "You think you know what you're doing, you don't want to leave without anything to go back to Rose to, right?"

He nodded, wiping the sweat and tears off his face with his whole palm. Rapunzel nodded "There are other ways to get money than this y'know" she said with a warm smile.

"What? Like thieving" he laughed making a mock to her.

"Hey now that was a good living, but no not thieving, getting loans from banks and paying them back when you're set...y'know...non criminal stuff?"

Charming collapsed on his knees and stared down to his gun. He was thinking that she had a point. When Rapunzel saw how he was the way he was, she slowly reached for his gun "You can change this..." she muttered as she was getting closer. But then he stood up and yelled, pointing the gun to her "No! I must do it this way!"

Rapunzel rolled her eyes "Fine then, on your head be it, but I'm not use to you dead" Charming stared at her and again knew she had a point. He groaned a sigh and dropped the gun, he walked back over to the window and tried to forget everything he had discussed with Rapunzel.

* * *

><p>"God damn it!" Eugene yelled as he walked away from the magic mirror, after watching Rapunzel's conversation with Charming. Bigby, Snow, Beauty and Beast looked up to him with curiosity on their faces "What's happened?" Bigby asked concerned.<p>

"She almost had him"

"How'd you mean?" Snow asked.

"She was doing that thing that she does, y'know getting her way all the time, she talks calmly to you and makes a connection...she was getting there and then when she went to take his gun he retaliated and pointed it to her"

Snow felt a tight grip on her hand by Bigby, she placed her free hand over his.  
>"At least she softened him up, right?" Beauty tried to brighten up the situation.<p>

Eugene shrugged then looked to Snow "Your ex husband is one serious head case"

"So I've seen" she mumbled as she looked back down to the books.

Eugene walked over to one of the books and opened it, Bigby looked at him and eventually spoke "How are" he cleared his throat "How are you holding up?"

"About as well as any man would be"

"We'll do this, she'll be fine I promise...don't worry too much"

Eugene smirked and chuckled "This is Rapunzel we're talking about, it's my life to constantly worry about her, I got the rest of my life for that too"

"When you eventually get married" Beast joked yet still being serious.

Eugene laughed and shook his head "Believe me I get enough ear ache from her about that _when are we setting a date? Why won't you help me setting up OUR wedding, Eugene Fitzherbert no girl should have to wait centuries to get married" _

"I totally forgot your real last name is Fitzherbert" Beauty giggled.

"She doesn't...no matter how times I try to make her"

They all smirked. Amused. They missed her already, all of them held dear memories with her. Eugene held _many __tender _moments with her. Ones which he was thinking about and by the obvious look on his face, Bigby smacked him lightly round the head as he knew exactly what he was thinking.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel opened her eyes from being asleep for just over on hour, she woke up to Charming holding a piece of bread for her. It was a rather small piece and was also rather stale, she took it and looked at it with disgust and sarcastically and dryly said "Wow, thanks"<p>

"Better than nothing, Princess"

"I'm not so sure, Princess" Charming gave her a sharp and offended look for her name calling. But Rapunzel gave a bright and obvious sarcastic smile.

"You almost had me before"

"I was being truthful before"

"Doubtful"

"Watch me not give a shit, maybe even two"

"I've never met such a fowl mouthed princess"

"Well I'm not the average damsel in distress"

"Have you seen what your current situation is?"

"Yeah but I'm no damsel"

"However you are in distress which is good enough for me"

"God you're such an ass"

* * *

><p>Back in the office. The five of them were interrupted by a very unwanted visitor. A man who had once been chasing Rapunzel for years, even when she was with Eugene he constantly wanted her to leave Eugene for him and sh constantly told him to do a backflip of the empire state building. When they saw him they all stood up in front of the books so he would not see what they were doing. Bigby and Eugene especially warned him off.<p>

"We don't need your help!" Eugene snarled

"Get out of her...Bluebeard"

Bluebeard stood with his arms folded and did not move a muscle.


	10. Chapter 10

Eugene went to launch himself at Bluebeard for a good punch. Bigby quickly got there before he had the chance and grabbed him by the collar, tugging him back from doing something he'll regret because, Bigby knows for a fact Bluebeard would get Eugene's ass thrown in jail and as sheriff, Bigby couldn't exactly stop him as it is his job to put people in jail who do make physical attacks on someone else.

"Come on Eugene, get over there" Bigby nudged Eugene over to Snow's desk, whilst Snow looked back to Bluebeard and pointed to the door "And you can get out of here"

"I'm no going anywhere"

"Leave!" Eugene screamed as he was now being held back by both Bigby and Beast. Eugene may have smaller than Bigby and Beast, but he was pretty strong.

"Bluebeard, you are causing him stress, his fiance is missing and you are not helping the situation now just get the fuck out of here" Bigby groaned.

"You heard him" Snow added.

"So now the master is taking orders from the dog"

"Why does he always say the same stupid line over and over again?" Beauty in a rather sassy manner not even looking to Bluebeard.

Snow smirked at Beauty's comment but didn't comment on it. She stared at Bluebeard, hard. She was looking at him in a very stern way.  
>Bluebeard then laughed "Or is it because the master is now screwing the dog?"<p>

Bluebeard was quickly welcomed by a solid hard punch from Bigby as soon as he said that. "Bigby!" Snow cried, she didn't like him being violent. She'd rather he rise above violence, this is what makes people see him as a monster, she grabbed his arm and pulled him back to her "There was no need!"

"He was bad mouthing-"

"He always bad mouths _both of us _you managed to restrain yourself then"

"Barely, Snow" Bigby mumbled as he thing shook his head and walked back over to Eugene.

Bluebeard picked himself up. No-one was going to help him, why would they? "Touchy" he laughed as he wiped the blood from his nose.

Bigby mumbled the word 'bastard' under his breath as he took care of Eugene to cool down. Snow looked to Beast "Would you care to do the honors?"  
>Beast cracked his knuckles and walked over to Bluebeard to through him out<p>

"Please don't get too carried away with this, sweetie" Beauty whispered to Beast in a worried tone. "Anything you want my love" Beast mumbled back as he then grabbed Bluebeard by the collar and pulled him out of the office, he soon locked the door shut as Bluebeard was eventually out the door.

Snow then turned to look at Bigby, she walked over and grabbed his wrist "A word please"

She pulled him into a dark corner before he could even answer. "You're stronger than you look, Snow" Bigby hissed as he rubbed his wrist from being sore. Snow didn't comment on it, she was annoyed with him. With her hands placed on her hims and looking at him in a very stern way. "What you just did was totally unacceptable"

"Why?"

"You know how I feel about violence!"

"Yes but he-"

"Bad mouthed us? Me? What else is new Bigby? He's being doing it ever since you and I have been a team, we are still a team aren't we?"

"Of course we are" Bigby placed his hands on her arms.

"Then please hear me out when I say not to do something"

"Don't pull out the boss card shit, Snow, you can't use that for everything, I'm not just your 'employee' anymore"

"You were _never _just my 'employee' and you know that, and don't have a go at me, okay? I was just saying that I don't like your violence"

"And I'm just saying that it was necessary"

"Oh please it totally was not"

"Do you understand how many times I have to restrain myself every time someone says something against you?"

Snow sighed and rubbed her forehead, she then looked back to him and dropping her hand from her forehead "And I love that, I appreciate that you are protective but Bigby, why does this make things different? Because me and you are together now?"

"A little, yeah"

Snow hitched her breath in a rather offended way "So because we're sleeping together now that is the only reason you feel that you have to actually punch someone? Is that all I am? An excuse"

Bigby then hitched his breath and looked at her in shock, he was not the one who felt insulted "I can't believe you just said that"

"Well if the boot fits"

"Since when did you start being insensitive"

"Insensitive? Are you even aware of what that word means"

"Oh please, stop being so petty"

"Petty?"

"Yes petty"

"And this is coming from the loner wolf boy?!" They stopped their insults at each other and just started at each other, saying nothing. Both breathing rather heavily from speaking over one and other so fast. Bigby then confessed, staring into her eyes. "Aw man I want you right now"

Snow kept a stern face. But a smirk was cracking through. She didn't know what to say. So instead. She grabbed his face and smashed her lips against his, Bigby's arms wrapped around her waist tight and pulled her even closer, stumbling back a little against the wall of crates. Their tongues lapped over each other, Bigby's mouth traveled to Snow's neck, laying many quick pecks on her neck.  
>"God I don't think I've ever been more attracted to you as I am right now" she sighed in a moan. Snow was getting even more weak in the knees. Her lips were trembling, she missed his lips even though they were still on a part of her body. She placed her hand on the back of his neck and played with his hair making him moan. Bigby pressed his forehead hard against hers. They were doing their best to catch their breath even more so now. They then giggled at getting so carried away. On both things.<p>

Snow smiled at him and looked at him with such love in her eyes as he then shyly looked down to the floor, feeling slightly flustered. Snow then put her hand on his chin and wiped her lipstick off his mouth "I didn't mean what I said"

"I know you didn't" Bigby smiled.

Snow's hand then placed softly on his cheek and then whispered as if it was still some sort of secret. "I love you"

"I love you too"

"Are you guys okay back there?" Beauty's voice was heard from a distance "Snow did you kill him?" Eugene then asked with a teasing tone.

"We'll be right out" Snow called. She tried her best to get a hold of herself, wiping her smudged lipstick. Bigby chuckled "Here" he mumbled as he then wiped it off for her "Don't, you'll make me get hot for you again" Snow laughed taking his hand from her face.

"Well in that case" he then laughed and went to do it again "Bigby!" she laughed. "Alright alright" Bigby nodded giving his a quick peck on the lips. He lifted his arm up to motion to the exit to lead back into the main part of the office "Ladies first"

Snow winked at him and then turned to walk. Bigby got close behind her and smacked her on the butt, he then laughed even more.

"Please be professional Mr Wolf"

"Yes m'am" he whispered seductively in the ear. Her knees went so weak she was surprised she was even walking.

"Bigby hurry!" Eugene then called this time in a worried yelp.

"Shit, Snow go go" they then practically ran out to see what was going on. They found, Eugene, Beauty and Beast all looking at the magic mirror. Bigby and Snow looked at what they were looking at. It was Rapunzel staring dead into the mirror "How does she know?"

"The wolf instincts, y'know how you've been watching her, well she sensed it , she just had to wait till Charming left the room to speak"

"Where is he?"

"I dunno, all she said just then was hang on I know you guys are there, then she called us perverts but I'm 99% sure she was just kidding since she had that little cocky smirk she pulls"

Rapunzel then pressed her ears against the door. It was clear that Charming had gone in the other room, she looked back to where the Mirror was being sensed "Okay, I dunno how long I've got, but he's holding me in some old meat factory, I think it used to be the butchers where he used to kill the animals, the fact of the matter is, that's where I am, you have to find out what street and stuff I'm on because I'm no freaking genius"

"Who're you talking to?" Charming was heard outside the door coming closer. Rapunzel looked at the mirror in the corner of her eyes, almost asking for help on what to say "Erm myself, I may be going insane"

She then looked back to the mirror and whispered "Guys please hurry because I seriously can't handle this dude and his issues any long, I'm gonna need some major therapy just for him, okay now get out and get to work"

The Mirror then went black. They all gave glances to each other. Bigby puts his hands on his hips and said with his eyes still on the black screen mirror  
>"Alright, we have our lead, let's find out where this meat factory is"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's been a while haha, anyway please leave reviews. <strong>


End file.
